


Discipline Me, Daddy

by Queen_of_the_Ruckus



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Modern Ragar AU, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-20 03:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Ruckus/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Ruckus
Summary: Ragar calls Frankenstein 'Daddy' and he's so turned off he has to leave the room.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse), Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Ragar Kertia, Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/gifts).



Ragar slips into the living room with a purpose, bare of his jacket and his typical armaments in favor of more blatantly displaying his form. He sits himself on the couch directly next to Frankenstein, too close even for human standards of personal space.

Frankenstein, in the middle of watching a well-worn noir film he’s seen half a dozen times before, smiles when he feels the familiar hand on his leg, fingers sliding up with clear and pleasurable intent. A soft smile lights his face that has little to do with the movie, though he uses the cinematic backdrop as an excuse for wearing the emotion so obviously. It doesn't fade as the scene changes. 

Sensing his own success through the thin ruse, Ragar sees Frankenstein’s smile for what it is, a clear sign of his sincere approval and enjoyment. Encouraged, he raises himself up and turns, pressing himself against Frankenstein’s side to breathe softly against his ear. 

Frankenstein barely suppresses a groan as a pleasant shiver runs through his body, a warmth growing in his stomach and the beginnings of a stirring ache between his thighs. With eyes already half-lidded, he presses himself more deeply into the cushions of the couch, mentally tallying the whereabouts of the other members of the household to ensure that this sort of public display will go unobserved and uninterrupted. 

Having determined intrusion to be unlikely, Frankenstein devotes his full attention to Ragar’s advances while still pretending to focus on the tv. His pretense is shattered in the next moment, however, as Ragar very deliberately opens his clenched fist and allows a crinkled candy wrapper to fall with great purpose onto the floor.

“Discipline me, Daddy.”

A bucket of metaphorical ice water crashes over Frankenstein’s shocked head at the whisper in his ear. Mechanically he rises, suddenly filled with an almost overwhelming disgust. “Oh my god, Ragar! Never speak to me again.”

He marches from the room without ever looking back. His progress down the hall is marked by progressively quieter mutterings. “What the hell! That had _better_ be cleaned up before I go back in there. _If_ I ever go back. Might just have to pick up and move again. Disgusting!”

At a loss, Ragar sits puzzled on the couch. 

Raizel silently raises his porcelain cup to sip at his tea, having occupied the seat adjacent to Ragar and, until recently, Frankenstein throughout the course of their interaction.

Ragar and Raizel sit together in the quiet living room for a while, gears turning furiously, reviewing and analyzing and attempting to make sense of this unexpected turn of events. Soft conversations and dramatic musical themes provide a pleasant backdrop, further human enigmas to add to the depth of their musings.

“According to the porn, your words should have been effective,” Raizel volunteers after a while, his mouth tipped down into a delicate, thoughtful frown. “Perhaps he would prefer the term ‘Mommy’.”

“You are very wise, Sir Raizel. He does exhibit, at times, motherly characteristics.” Ragar nods in deferential thanks, filing away the suggestion while refilling Raizel’s tea.

Raizel accepts his offering graciously and with a small sincere smile. “Frankenstein will return shortly.”

The words hardly warranted saying, as Frankenstein’s agitated footfalls are loud enough for them both to easily trace his location. When he barges back into the room, he is announced by his own unsubtly irritated aura. After a cursory glance to ensure that his master has been properly cared for, he addresses Ragar without looking at him. “You. Follow me. And for god’s sake, act like a Kertia and keep your mouth shut.”

Ragar rises and stands still for a moment after collecting his trash, teetering on the brink between two potential courses of action. After a moment, he quietly utters, “Yes, Mommy,” and trails obediently after Frankenstein.

Frankenstein stiffens, stopping dead in his tracks. After a pause he marches away with renewed vigor. “You know, I think I have just the thing to fix this.”

Ragar silently follows him to his own room, taking a seat demurely on the edge of his bed as directed.

Frankenstein gently caresses his fingers over Ragar’s ethereal mask, tracing the shape of his mouth. Then he unceremoniously shoves in a ball gag, still over the fabric, and clasps it in place. “I’m too turned off to even think about doing this myself right now,” he offers by way of explanation as he pushes him down onto the bed and strips off Ragar’s tight pants. He secures Ragar’s wrists to the frame of his bed with a length of black ribbon, more a reminder to stay put and aesthetic accent than actual bondage. With a cursory application of oil, he shoves a wickedly sized dildo into Ragar’s ass, sneering at him with disdain as he switches it on to the highest setting.

Ragar bucks wildly, hips twitching in response, his eyes hopelessly wide.

“Keep your disgusting filth to yourself and think about what you’ve done.” Frankenstein departs in a huff, slamming the door shut behind him.

***

After an indeterminate amount of time has passed, Ragar’s attention is drawn to the soft sounds of his opening door. Raizel gently brushes one of the framing locks of hair out of Ragar’s face and unwrinkles the sheets around him with a delicate care. He takes in Ragar’s compromised state and the considerable sticky mess pooling around him on the bed. “It appears as though ‘Mommy’ was the correct choice.” 

His departure is just as quiet as his arrival.

***

Hours later, and almost with the air of an afterthought, Frankenstein returns, having done his best to purge himself of Ragar’s disgusting attempts at seduction. He gazes at Ragar’s spent and laboring form with a deep appreciation, his own body flushing extravagantly in response. The battery on the toy seems to be running low, as the vibrations have dwindled disappointingly. “Oh, this won’t do. Let’s get something else in there, instead.”

He busies himself with his belt, drawing out his cock and giving himself a few good strokes before removing the dildo and undoing the clasp securing the ball gag in place. “Do you have anything to say for yourself, Ragar?”

A moment passes in silence, in which Ragar separates his tongue with some difficulty from the smooth fabric of his mask. Finally, he gathers himself enough to respond. “I consent. Thank you, Mommy.”

The ostentatious toy, still weakly vibrating, and the ball gag fall heavily to the floor. Ragar looks over in time to catch one last glimpse of Frankenstein’s trailing hair as he vanishes. The door slams shut with an echoing finality, his wrists still tied to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift fic for escspace. Based off of a recent conversation from the NSFW channel of the ‘Cadiscord Etrama di Raizel’ Discord server.
> 
> This is disgusting. There might be a second chapter at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

After a time, Cadis Etrama di Raizel trails in, closing the door quietly behind him. His weight dips the edge of Ragar's bed as he unties the dainty ribbons binding his despondent companion's wrists. 

Ragar swiftly banishes the puddle of congealing white and props himself up, prim once more for Sir Raizel, if bare from the waist down. 

He accepts the offered mochi with both hands, somberly revealing his face to take a careful bite as his Noblesse collects his crumpled pants from the floor with an unassuming grace. Ragar's eyes linger on the discarded dildo still lying on the floor, much like the ill-conceived candy wrapper from earlier. 

"I believe that we've been approaching this in the wrong way." 

"Sir?" Ragar sits up straighter, his full attention now shifted onto Raizel. 

"It has been my experience that Frankenstein enjoys accepting punishment, rather than administering discipline."

Ragar nods slowly. In matters such as these, who would know better than the Noblesse? The pair had been Bonded, after all. Though his own experiences had been filled with Franken doling out as good as he got, perhaps in more sophisticated play his companion would feel differently? 

"Also, I believe that a direct line of descent, even in play, may make some humans feel uncomfortable. If Frankenstein is one such human, perhaps the title should be changed."

Again, a nod. This time accompanied by the silent turning of gears.

***

Frankenstein rests once again on the couch, this time with a wayward packet of YeRan paperwork demanding his attention. 

He blinks twice as his vision suddenly goes dim, a shadow ominously blocking out his reading light. The quiet background chatter of the television clicks off, and he glances up in mild concern. 

Ragar looms over him with arms crossed, the remote held deliberately in one of his hands and his expression curiously intent. 

Franken quirks an eyebrow, unconsciously feeling a bit small in his position, but curious nonetheless. 

"Young man," Ragar starts off inauspiciously, "You have left toys on the floor and now you must be punished…" 

Blue eyes blink uncomprehendingly, and Frankenstein visibly swallows. 

Ragar inhales, deep and steady, composed and confident as he goes in for the kill. "... step-son."

***

"Master, I request that you come with me immediately."

Raizel looks up from his tea in concern, already rising from his seat at the counter. He had assumed that the crash had been a result of Ragar's play with Franken, but now he is no longer certain. 

He follows his Bonded out the door and to the garage, allowing himself to be ushered into a sleek black Mercedes and driven off into the night without question. 

It isn't until they have left Seoul proper and have found their way to a small, private airport that Raizel finally looks to his Bonded for an explanation. 

"We're moving, Master. Nothing to worry about, I will ensure your comfort. And this time we will be cutting all ties with the rest of Lukedonia."

"Frankenstein, where is Ragar?"

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for escspace. Based off of a recent conversation from the NSFW channel of the ‘Cadiscord Etrama di Raizel’ Discord server.
> 
> This is disgusting. There might be a second chapter at some point.


End file.
